When You're Gone
by californiasun
Summary: A series of different troyella oneshots based on the song When You're Gone By Avril Lavigne. Better than they sound! R


**AN: This was a little oneshot to make up for my lack of updating my stories. It's on the song When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song and anything affiliated with it belong to Avril Lavigne.**

**Warning: Rated M for the ending! **

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

She looked out the window and sighed. She got out of bed and walked into her closet pulling out her cozy robe. Then she walked over to the windowsill and sat down on the attached bench. It was gray outside. It had been ever since the day he left. Each day seemed to go on longer and longer. A single tear trickled down her cheek and she wiped it away before getting up and walking over to the bed. She made it carefully so it looked identical to the other side. The left side. His side. She hadn't gone onto that side since he left. She needed him so much. But he wasn't available.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

Everyday that passed by, her heart ached for him. Each piece of her heart. She wished that she could see him. His face with his strong jaw line and shaggy brown hair with small slightish blonde highlights. And his eyes, his deep ocean blue eyes, they were crystal clear and he used them to look at her and she would stare at those eyes for hours at a time. A few more tears came down her cheeks but again she quickly wiped them away and finished making the bed perfect.

_I never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left_

_They lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

She walked into to the closet; she hadn't moved any of his things since he left and wasn't going to. She walked towards his side and opened his drawers taking out a light blue plaid button up shirt. She took in her hands and brought it close to her face, taking in his sweet scent. It was a mixture of his cologne, which she still bought and sprayed to keep the house smelling like him. And the rest smelled like his own scent. She breathed it in and hugged the shirt close to her. Softly sobbing to herself as she leaned against his drawers and slowly fell to the ground.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

She was remembering many things they did together. Picnics in the park, romantic dates at nice restaurants, strolls under the stars, playing in the sprinklers, the shower, and just hanging out as themselves. She missed and loved all of the things they did. She remembered the last steps she'd seen him take. She didn't want to say goodbye.

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_Yeah Yeah_

_If all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

_Yeah_

She cried and cried and wishing he would be there to hug her and comfort he. Was he? No he was gone. She cried for hours just sitting there. She wanted him to badly. Then she sat the shirt back into his drawer and then climbed into the shower. She began scrubbing her skin fiercely, still crying. She washed her hair and the rest of her body and then got out of the shower. She wrapped herself into a towel and then walked back into the closet. She got out a pair of dark rinse jeans and one of his many T-shirts. Then she got one of his sweatshirts and went back into her room. She got a photo album of herself and him. Then she settled onto her bed and began flipping through. There were pictures of their first date, many other dates, trips to the park, moving in together, hanging out at their apartment, him proposing, their wedding, and many other times together. Each picture brought a new tear to her eye and also a sparkle, it made her remember all of the times she's had with him. They had given each other their heart and souls.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

_Mhm._

She placed the photo album away and then walked downstairs. She walked downstairs into the kitchen, and made herself a bowl of cereal. She quickly finished eating and then went back up to her room. Like she spent many days now. She sat on her bed. Her heart was breaking and she didn't know if she could take it anymore. Her heart was missing him too much, and it hurt like hell. She collapsed onto bed, bawling.

"Why are you gone?" She asked as she cried. She just couldn't take it anymore she went into her bathroom and took her razor. She then made a deep cut and began bleeding fiercely. She cried and cried. Finally an hour later it was too hard for her body to bear.

"I miss you"

Those were Gabriella Montez' last words. But now she was with Troy. They were in heaven. Both were gone. But they didn't have to miss each other anymore.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN: There it is. I know it was sad. But I have an alternate version I am writing that I will post. Also I am going to post a bunch of oneshots about this song just to see how many I can make out of the song. So I will be posting more. Also I got a C on a math test and my mom said no more C's. My grandparents are going to try and talk to her. But I have no idea when I will be online again possibly a month!! I'm SO SORRY!!!! But I will try and update if I can!!!!**

**Xoxo**

**Janine**


End file.
